Rectifying semiconductor devices as well as semiconductor switching elements may be effective as charge carrier source in order to avoid voltage peaks in an electric circuit when the rectifying semiconductor device switches from a forward mode to a blocking mode or when the semiconductor switching element switches from an on-state to an off-state. For example, the wiring of a switching element electrically arranged in a half-bridge circuit forms a parasitic inductance storing magnetic energy as long as the switching element is in the on-state. When the switching element turns off, the parasitic inductance tends to sustain the current flow to dissipate the stored energy. By providing sufficient charge carriers for accommodating the current induced by the parasitic inductance, the turned-off switching element may avoid voltage peaks in the half-bridge circuit.
It is desirable to improve the switching behavior of semiconductor devices.